


[Podfic] Let Your Arms Become Propellers

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of birdbrains' Get In/Get Out series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ableism, Anti Praise Kink, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Banter, Body Image, Dirty Talk, Disability, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pinching, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sadism, Slapping, Triggers, and aftereffects thereof, tiny dom steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of birdbrains' 'Let Your Arms Become Propellers'</p><p> </p><p>    "Steve had learned that if you messed with someone--well, with Bucky, anyway--you could create the illusion of force."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let Your Arms Become Propellers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moluren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moluren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Your Arms Become Propellers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218648) by [birdbrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrains/pseuds/birdbrains). 



Author: birdbrains  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:46:32  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Let%20Your%20Arms%20Become%20Propellers.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Make You Better’ by The Decemberists.

Also there are some bloopers at the end. Because speaking is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [birdbrains](http://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrains/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> This podfic was made as a commission for [moluren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moluren)! Thank you so so much!! It was really fun to take on this project. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
